Rock & Roll
by Isabel Juno
Summary: An old friend from Grissom's past comes back and causes havoc in the lab and jaws such as Greg's to fall to the floor. angst humor.... all the insane crap people expect from me....
1. The Strange Siren

**Author: Isabel Juno**

**Story:Rock & Roll**

**Warnings/Spoilers/Disclaimers/Author's Notes: WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A GSR OR YOBLING FAN. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO BAD JOKES. No spoilers to my knowledge... be worried if somehow some snuck in without my knowledge. the day i own CSI is the day that french speaking mice take over the world with baguettes. ... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Rock & Roll in Vegas

By Isabel Juno

As she strode down the hall of the Las Vegas crime lab Sandra Duvaulle caused heads to turn. Not one of the gaping lab geeks would have guessed her to be a day over 35. The woman had supreme confidence in herself and was completely comfortable with her figure and the men noticed. Her long, wavy, soft, onyx hair flowed gracefully as it spilled over her shoulders. Her pearly white skin and shockingly blue eyes made her look like a seductive vampire and the way she walked made it look like she was on the hunt, prowling like a tigress closing in for the kill. She stopped and gave a seductive smile to a speechless and crazy haired young man who promptly dropped his bag of coffee. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the bag and examined the label and scribbles of the owner's name on it critically.

"Well," she paused to glance back down at the label, "Greg, Hawaiian Blue is definitely an excellent coffee." She handed him the bag with another smile that showed off her sparkling white teeth and rich red lips. Greg felt his knees go a little bit weak. He could see Warrick and Nick watching him enviously. He decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Yeah well, ya know. Gotta have the best coffee; do you want to have a cup with me?" It was weak and he knew it. She smiled an leaned in towards him, her lips only centimeters from his ear.

"Maybe later. I'm wondering if you can help me find something I lost." She leaned back to study Greg's face. Greg just nodded, it was he could manage. She gave him a tigress smile. "I'm looking for an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him for years."

"Him?" Asked Greg feeling his heart sink into his shoes. She didn't miss the look on his face.

"No, no, nothing like that." Greg felt relieved. "Well, at least, not anymore." His heart was in his shoes again. He ignored his sudden depression.

"Who're you looking for?"

"Gil Grissom." If Greg had been drinking or eating something he would have started choking and would have had an excuse. He found choking on air was a rather different experience. She pretended not to notice his shock. He gave her directions in a rather stunned tone and she smiled again in that I'm-going- to- eat- you sort of look.

"Enjoy your coffee Greg." He just nodded as she walked off completely confident in herself. Warrick and Nick came over agape after her just like Greg was.

"What'd she want?" Nick asked softly. Warrick raised an eyebrow.

"Who'd she want?" He added with a snicker. Nick smacked Warrick in the chest.

"Grissom." Was all Greg said. The other two men just stared at Greg. He nodded sharing their disbelief. "And that's not the half of it. I think she and Grissom had a thing. I don't know. I mean I was kinda flirting with her."

"You looked like you were choking on air like a pathetic teenager." Warrick interjected. Greg ignored the keen observation and continued.  
"So I was asking her if she wanted to have a cup of coffee with me and she said that she was looking for somebody. She said she hadn't seen him in ages. Well I was kinda upset about that and she noticed and she said that it wasn't like that. Not anymore anyway." The others stared.

"Grissom and her?" Warrick said in disbelief. "How'd he get so lucky?" Greg shrugged. None of them knew that in Grissom's office he wasn't feeling so lucky.

In reality Grissom felt rather like a goldfish, gulp gulp gulp. His jaw dropped. The shock of seeing Sandra had rendered him speechless. She waltzed in with the same grace she'd always had. It brought back all the memories as quick and sharp as a slap in the face with a haddock. He felt his stomach churn and he suddenly regretted the chocolate grasshoppers he'd been indulging in earlier. Sandra breezed in with every ounce of her old beauty and unshakable confidence she'd had years before. She didn't look much older, her beauty was natural and irreplaceable. She gave him a dazzling smile glided over to him and kissed his still open mouth. That was all too familiar. Brass was watching in disbelief from across the desk. Sandra's breath was light and spearminty as always. He felt an unwelcome longing for her to kiss him again as she pulled away. She perched on the edge of his desk like a hunting eagle waiting for an unsuspecting field mouse to stray from cover. Her slender back was to Jim, who was still as flabbergasted as a middle aged wife seeing a drunk lunatic run stark naked down her street at noon yelling "FISH & CHIPS HALF OFF AT CAPTAIN WALLY'S FISH EMPORIUM!" Sandra preened herself by pretending to clean her already immaculate nails with a pencil. Gil struggled to find something, anything to say to this highly unexpected intrusion of his old college girlfriend into his office twenty five years after they'd broken up when they went to different schools for graduate work.

"Erm." That was all Gil could manage. She smirked at him in her completely faux cheerful manner.

"I s'pose you're wondering why I'm here after twenty-five years of no chatting." She said putting on a very bad Boston accent. Gil sighed and adjusted his glasses, trying desperately to salvage any dignity he had left, his efforts failed horribly.

"From the sound of things you went to Boston." She smirked. This was an old game of theirs and she was pleased that it hadn't died. She nodded still smirking.

"Yeah, I've got a nice little café going out there. I've got a book out now too." Jim could read the surface tension like size seventy-two bold font. He wondered who the hell this fiery woman was and why she seemed suddenly tense. He could see Grissom was just as tense. They seemed to be off in their own little world where Jim was invisible and the lab forgotten. Sandra leaned towards Gil, and Gil pressed himself as far back in his chair as he could, his eyes were focused on her lips. Her heel was resting less than an inch from a place Grissom was extremely protective of as were all guys. Jim was looking nervously between Sandra's back and Gil's nervous features. The boiling bubble of tension and near action was burst by Catherine throwing open Gil's office door without knocking and letting out a small "oh" of shock at the sight she saw. Jim looked confused and anxious, a strange woman was sitting on Gil's desk with her foot on the edge of his chair, and Gil had scooted as far back into his chair as he could. She processed the situation quickly and examined the odds of Gil and Jim hiring a stripper, they seemed fairly slim. Gil looked like he wanted to jump up but he was very mindful of where Sandra's leg was, so he was forced to attempt to remain calm and make the introductions. His voice was slightly higher pitched than normal and he had a slight sheen of nervous sweat on his face.

"Catherine, Jim, this is Sandra Duvaulle. Sandra the flabbergasted little man is Jim Brass and the stunned and stunning lady is Catherine Willows." Catherine resisted the urge to blush and to scold Gil. She gave a curt nod to the warm smile from the strange siren Sandra. Jim managed only a slight "uhh" sound and Sandra reached over and closed Jim's mouth with a gentle smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I would love to say I've heard so much about you, but as Gil and I neglected to keep in contact that would be a lie." Sandra gave Gil a significant look that Catherine couldn't read. She also couldn't read the odd frown that Gil sent at Sandra. She suddenly felt an odd feeling of foreboding about Sandra's arrival and she highly doubted Sandra was leaving soon. Sandra spoke only to confirm Catherine's suspicions.

"Umm… Gil? Can I speak with you for a minute?" She glanced around the room for a minute, "Alone?" Gil nodded and gave an apologetic look to Jim and Catherine who both left silently, reeling over the arrival of this strange woman who seemed to have a hold on Grissom. The two walked to the break room in dead silence. Once in there Jim grabbed a Styrofoam cup of sludge that passed for PTA standard coffee and leaned against the wall, while Catherine snatched a bottle of water from an unsuspecting Greg and dropped onto the couch without a word. Greg seemed to notice Catherine's bad mood, cut his losses and escaped out of the room before the tension suffocated him. Catherine stared moodily into the bottle of water and Jim stirred his toxic waste labeled coffee until it was a steaming black whirlpool.

"So, how do you think she knows Grissom?" Jim asked in a would-be-casual tone. Catherine glared bitterly at her water bottle as if it had done something to mortally offend her.

"How should I know? Maybe she was a therapist to one of his more traumatized cockroaches." Jim stifled a grin. He'd just had a mental image of Sandra with a fake bushy gray mustache, holding a pencil and paper pad with a cockroach laying on its back on a scarlet couch and waving its antennae to converse about the problems it'd had with its mother. God, that was a conversation he could understand, well, maybe Ecklie could understand better. He'd overheard Ecklie talking to his mother on the phone and from the look on Ecklie's face he was imagining at least a dozen different reasons to justify putting his mother on mute and playing computer solitaire. He shuddered inwardly. Catherine ignored him. Gil popped his head in waving an assignment sheet nervously at Catherine, who scowled and jumped up from her seat brushed by Grissom and snatched the assignment violently from him. His mouth was slightly open with shock. Jim noticed the bewildered expression on Gil's face and sighed to himself, Gil really could be thick sometimes.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Clueless and Clued In

**READ&REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"You know, for a genius you're really stupid." Jim informed Gil as he strolled out of the break room leaving a flustered Grissom alone to ponder. It didn't help much and as he glanced at the clock he had a mini-heart attack and bolted after Catherine. She was pulling out of the parking lot as he burst out the door, kit in hand.

"CATHERINE! STOP!" He shouted after her as he ran after her Tahoe. She stopped as traffic blocked her from turning out of the parking lot. Gil caught up and tried the passenger side door. It was locked. He knocked impatiently on the window, she rolled it down.

"Unlock the door please."

"Why?"

"I'm going to the same scene as you are." He responded impatiently. She glowered as she reached over to unlock the door. He clambered in and when he noticed her death glare he tried to make himself look as tiny as possible, it didn't work. She floored the gas as soon as she saw an opening and Gil struggled to fasten his seatbelt while clinging to it for dear life. He felt shaken and confused as Catherine pulled onto the freeway. He didn't know what he'd done to piss her off and she didn't seem very forthcoming. He sighed and decided to press the issue. "So, why are you angry?" It was about all he could think of. She almost slammed her brakes in the middle of the highway when they and everybody around them were moving at about 70 mph. She turned and looked at him, slamming on fist on the center console. Gil felt absolute terror and shrank up against his window and felt his eyes go saucer huge.

"Road." He said meaning for her to watch where she was driving.

"You want to know what's driving me up the fucking wall?" She almost screamed.

"Only if you pay attention to the road." He said in a small voice.

"You're little friend Sandra." Gil forgot about the fact Catherine was driving blind as bewilderment took over.

"What about Sandra?"

"You could have said you were seeing somebody." Gil felt disbelief.

"I'm not." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh really? So, you're going to pretend you weren't staring down her shirt or at her legs?" Gil felt the blush tinge his ears and cheeks.

"She and I dated years ago. Back when we were in college. She's showed up here because I'm the closest thing to family she's got and her son just died." Gil was furious now. "I hadn't seen or spoken to her in twenty-five years and I'm still the closest thing she's got to a family." Gil was now staring dead ahead out the windshield and Catherine was still gaping at him. "Swerve left." He said stonily.

"What?"

"Swerve left now." It was an order without any emotion to it. She stared at him. He dove for the wheel and pushed it to the left. She swiveled to just catch a glimpse of the ford F1-50 they'd almost smashed into. As they passed it she saw the driver in a John Deere hat flip them the bird. Gil retreated to his side of the Tahoe and she realized suddenly she was blushing with embarrassment. They didn't talk for about five minutes.

"I'm sorry." Catherine whispered. Gil ignored her. A second later their moment of distraction came back to bite them in the ass as a semi-truck T-boned them and everything went black.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW... Let me know if you want more.**


	3. Clairvoyance

**Rock & Roll by Isabel Juno**

**I don't own it but i think anybody whos read my work knows what would happen if i did muahhhhaa! lol just kiddin!**

**I just want to thank my friends because without you guys i wouldn't be writing at all. Love you guys! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...**

The next thing Gil saw after the windshield shattered in a million crystalline fragments refracting the sunlight was a small praying mantis staring at him as it sat in the dust over the its conquered opponent. He moaned as the pain in his leg hit him in full force. He looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. He felt a wave of panic hit him much like the semi that had just totaled Catherine's Tahoe. He gazed around trying to find Catherine. His desperation grew as he spied an unmoving strawberry-blond form lying about 20 feet away from him.

"Catherine?" He pulled himself over. He couldn't stand for some reason. She wasn't answering him and she didn't seem to be breathing. He felt his previous anger with her dissolve as he touched her immobile arm. "Cath?" She didn't respond. Panic began to take over as he shook her arm gently. "Oh God. Oh God." It became his mantra as he moved his fingers to her wrist searching desperately for a pulse. After a moment that seemed to stretch for all of time he felt a thin stream of blood under her skin push past the pressure of his fingers. "Thank God. Please wake up Cath." He touched her cheek gently. She had a nasty gash on her forehead and various cuts all along her arm. Now that he watched more closely he could see her body rise very slightly with each breath. He began looking around them. They weren't on the freeway anymore. He could hear sirens wailing as they came closer but they seemed so far away. He spotted bits of flaming wreckage all around them and wondered if the semi-driver was ok or not. The pain in his leg was reaching a fantastical crescendo as he felt himself slipping back into the realm of dreams and the praying mantis studied him from a bit of the Tahoe's rearview mirror as the vultures studied him from above.

The next thing Gil knew was the flashing lights, clanging sirens, and fierce jostling as the ambulance he was in barreled down the highway. The voices of the paramedics as they discussed his condition, he only caught fragments of what they said, "Unconscious… broken leg….internal….hemorrhaging." Oblivion overtook him again.

He was walking down a tunnel and there was a bright light at the end he felt compelled to got to it and his blood surged through his veins as he did and his heart beat a desperate tattoo in his chest and as he emerged into the light he noticed the small praying mantis sitting nearby and the shattered glass and flaming wreckage around him came into clear focus and he saw himself bloody and mangled on the ground and saw Catherine and as his heart raced and blooded pounded to a roaring crescendo, he saw nothing.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEWS HELP!**


End file.
